


The Bonds Of Wizard hood

by ArtyMissK



Series: Poems, Mathoms & Other Things [15]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Consumption of mushrooms, Fluff, Gen, Hallucinogens, Humour, Mushrooms, Smoking, TW: Drugs, gen - Freeform, you were warned!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyMissK/pseuds/ArtyMissK
Summary: Gandalf reassures Radagast after Saruman is mean to him.Prompt from hobbitkink ‘Comfort fic with Gandalf reassuring Radagast after Saruman is typically mean to him? Looking for cuddling and/or helpful exchange of hallucinogens. Because a wizard who both looks after small fluffy animals and defeats the Witch King needs more love.’http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/1990.html?thread=1374150#t1374150





	

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclosures apply ☺
> 
> (I'm just going to keep reposting till I catch up again)

Gandalf is currently smoking his pipe whilst sitting in the home of Radagast, the brown and fellow Istari trying to offer wisdom and support for the problem that is currently plaguing the younger wizard seems to be having – if he can get a word in.

 

“He’s just always so mean Gandalf.” grumbles Radagast, trying to keep himself calm by cuddling a hedgehog.

 

“I,” starts Gandalf, knowing exactly who the who is.

 

Although he doesn’t get time to finish his sentence before Radagast starts again “Always telling me I don’t represent the Istari.”

 

“Yes…well,” he tries again.

 

But to no avail “That I’m dirty and crawling with animals and that I live in a hovel.”

 

“Ooh, did he now.” says Gandalf trying a different approach. “Here have a little whiff of old toby, it’ll put your mind at ease.” he continues, wiping the mouth piece of his pipe in his beard before holding it out for Radagast.

 

“That’s it…deep breath.” which Radagast does of course, so much so that his eyes roll backward.

 

“And exhale.” the younger wizard letting out his breath in a great whoosh.

 

“Better?” Gandalf asks bringing Radagast back from his comatose haze.

 

“Yes!” answers Radagast snapping back to reality, but with a much calmer appearance, before promptly bursting into tears, throwing himself at Gandalf for a hug.

 

“Now my lad, enough of that what’s really wrong?”

 

“Saruman said that I eat too many mushrooms and that they addle my mind.” cries an upset Radagast, wiping his nose on his friends beard.

 

“My dear friend, have you got anything to drink?” asks Gandalf gently

 

causing Radagast to spring into action “Tea.” he answers in a chirpier voice, already putting the kettle on.

 

“Have you got anything a little stronger?” asks Gandalf unsure of just how old the milk is.

 

“Have I ever!” states Radagast excitedly, before setting about to drop mushrooms into the tea he’s brewing and skewering various types of other mushrooms on wooden sticks.

 

Watching Radagast  from the other side of the room Gandalf smokes his pipe making ever larger rings and at one point a boat “Oh that’s clever.” says Radagast staring in wonder and amazement.

 

“You know what Radagast, I’ve got something better than old toby,”

 

“Yellow mushrooms!” interrupts Radagast.

 

“No, close but no,” says Gandalf mysteriously.

 

“Shame Milton always has good Yellows ones.” sighs Radagast in disappointment.

 

Ignoring Radagast’s sigh Gandalf reaches into one of his many pockets before holding aloft the new wonder.

 

 “What is it Gandalf, what is it?” asks Radagast practically bouncing with exciting.

 

“Its called a Ci-gar, made of dwarf hair, I stole it from the dwarves when they weren’t looking.”

 

“Hair?” exclaims Radagast, although he doesn’t manage to hide his disgust or curiosity.

 

Gandalf nods before speaking “When smoked, it has a most pleasant effect on the mind.”

 

And so Gandalf the grey and Radagast the brown two of the great Istari sat and deepened their bonds of  ~~brother~~ wizardhood by getting stoned and bitching about Saruman until the sun came up, when they were both hit by the mother of all hangovers.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> The Ci-gar reference is from There Had To Be A Reason (One of my stranger fics). ☺
> 
> Just to let you know I’ve got a fan based tumblr…if you want to check it out it’s and leave me a request for a fic or an art!fill it’s: www.artymissk.tumblr.com


End file.
